


I'm glad that they're happy

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: Invited guests talk at a wedding dinner (I love this summary)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'm glad that they're happy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this ship and couldn't help it. *grin*

"Not that I'm not happy - I mean, my friends are married and I like how happy they are together, you know? But - and -" Kindaichi gestured vaguely in the direction of the newly married couple. 

They were in a large event hall, full of tables that were packed with food and guests. The wedding was rather grand, and the hall was very nicely decorated, with blue, green and white bouquets. Strangely, to some, the wedding favours were glow-in-the-dark. "Thankfully," said Watari, "they didn't make it volleyball themed." 

"In exchange, they just invited all the current and former volleyball players they know or played against - look at the crowd." Someone snickered as Hoshiumi rolled his eyes and waved his arm. 

Somehow, the couple had managed to invite many people from highschool, even those not from theirs, and alongside their current colleagues, they took up more than half the space. There were tables for former coaches and teachers, and about a quarter plus tables was the family section - "I'm not sure, but I think I heard someone call a great aunt or two somewhere," said Natsu, craning her neck to look around. 

Other than the tables for family and coaches, everyone else mixed around, most table hopping over the course of the dinner. The ceremony had been held in the late afternoon, alongside many hugs and tears. Both Osamu and Iwaizumi, as best men, cried unabashedly. Which, while touching, also begot the question - how did those two meet and get married? 

The whole table turned to stare at the main couple. They were wearing black and blue suits, with Oikawa wearing more black and Atsumu wearing more blue. 

Both had white boutonnières pinned to their lapels, and Atsumu's arm was wrapped firmly around Oikawa's waist. "Not to ruin the mood, but what about citizenship? Considering that they're now from different countries," said Hinata. 

"They're looking at dual citizenship, I think," said Aran, who was walking past their table, holding a drink. He slipped into Kenma's vacated seat, having left to talk to Narita. 

"Does anyone know how they got together?" said Kindaichi. Hinata and Kageyama shared a look. Natsu, who heard all the gossip from them, smiled behind her glass. 

"They only knew each other from volleyball magazines in high school, I know that much," Watari shrugged. "Seijoh didn't meet Inarizaki when both were playing," said Aran. 

"Oikawa would go to see the matches on his own, though," said Kunimi. They looked at him in surprise. "He would come up with new strategies after coming back," he added. The table nodded. Oikawa could be overly focused on volleyball, or as the former Seijoh team put it, "obsessive idiot". 

"Wait, wait - back on topic, how did they get together? " Oikawa and Atsumu were at the other end of the event hall, talking to other guests. Now it was Oikawa who had Atsumu wrapped in his arm. 

Kageyama swallowed his cake slice before answering. "They first met at an international practice match, Jackals vs San Juan. Our coaches over there," he pointed, "got the news, so Adlers joined in. It was brutal." 

"For our eyes, you mean." Hinata snarked. "It looks sweet here, them having eyes only for each other, but you should've seen them during practice." Those with personal experience shuddered. Those two challenged each other so much, everyone else had left them to themselves outside practice matches. 

"So they met, and that's it? They just got married?" Everyone turned to look for the couple, when Natsu pointed out that they were now hand feeding each other dessert at the side of the stage, under a heavy spotlight. 

"Well," said Hinata thoughtfully, "I can't really describe it now, but at the time it was the tension between them, you know?" Kageyama nodded. "They were loud too," said Sakusa long-sufferingly. He had been staying next to Atsumu when he and Oikawa met, which meant that he had to listen and watch them being nuisances to each other and everyone else. 

Staying next to Atsumu also meant that he was subjected to multiple tears and occasional arguments. Sakusa had put his foot down after practice one day, telling both firmly that he was not part of their relationship, so could they please stop dragging him into their arguments as witness. Oikawa smirked when Atsumu teased that "Omi could jo-" "Don't. Even. Think. It." Sakusa's flat tone with the couple's blushing faces had made for an entertaining story on its own.

Aran laughed loudly at that. "They certainly are an influence on each other!" A slow song had started, and Oikawa and Atsumu were sweeping across the space in wide arcs. 

"Lucky everyone has the sense not to step in," murmured Natsu, causing Kunimi to choke on his drink. Hoshiumi thumped him on the back and hurriedly stopped when Kunimi seemed to choke more. 

After Oikawa and Atsumu called for a final toast, everyone gazed fondly at the happy couple. Up until they started making out on stage, then remembered that they had an audience, bowed; and giggling, half walked half ran out of the hall. Osamu had facepalmed so hard that his 'smack!' could be heard tables away. Hinata's table all winced. Iwaizumi snorted, and people started laughing. 

"I don't think they'll ever tone it down, but at least you don't have to face them during their honeymoon, Sakusa!" Sakusa downed his glass. "Thank fuck." They all laughed, and tried not to react when they passed their congratulations to Osamu at the door, who had reddened cheeks. 

Oikawa and Atsumu reappeared at the exit, now in causal clothes, waving to departing guests before driving off to their honeymoon flight. "I'm glad that they found someone to share their happiness with," mused Hinata. Kageyama nodded as they watched the wedding car drive past. 

"Well, it's not that late," Hinata clapped his hands. "Er, anyone want a volleyball match for old times' sake?"


End file.
